


Drugged

by LorenOlson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Loki, Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Fandral is having way too much fun with this, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Magic, Sibling Incest, Thor gets what is coming to him, Virgin Loki, sedatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenOlson/pseuds/LorenOlson
Summary: Thor slips a few sedatives and aphrodisiacs into Loki's drinks during banquets and convinces him into sex. Loki likes it, but hates to admit it.





	

Loki awakes slowly. He is somewhere warm. Somewhere safe. He feels warm, soft cloth under him, but nothing covering him. The room is warm, so he doesn't feel the bite of chilled air on his bare skin. Like a warm summer haze. A pleasant dream. But he was awake. But he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. He opened his eyes. The only light was dim, orange candle light. But he saw a face. A blurry face, but a face nonetheless.

"You're finally awake, brother."

"...Thor?"

He raised his arms, which were resting on either side of his head. But he heard the rattling of chains, and his arm is stopped from movement. He became quickly aware of warm metal, warm from his own body heat, wrapped around his wrists, his ankles, and his neck. And the brace around his neck was particularly tight, but not worrying. His mind was swimming. He was dizzy, and he could barely think. It was a miracle he could form words. He drowsily struggled against the chains.

"Thor... Thor... What..."

He felt a warm hand against his cheek, and heard Thor hushing him.

"Ssssh, hush now, it's okay Loki, it's okay."

The warmth was so pleasant, he relaxed and rubbed his face against Thor's hand like an attention starved kitten.

"Mmm... Thor... Wh... Where, are we?"

"You're in my bed."

What? That didn't make sense at all...

"Your... Why am I... I-innn..."

"Hush, Loki. Hush. Just relax. Just relax."

Loki felt Thor's hands trailing down his body, and he moaned, closing his eyes, relishing in the feeling. In the feather light touches Thor was leaving, making his muscles twitch. He didn't move, he couldn't. He didn't want to. And he was sure that if he tried, his muscles wouldn't allow him. So he lay there, letting Thor trail his hands up and down his stomach, feeling as if he had died and gone to Valhalla overnight, letting out a drowsy, stifled groan. Thor lay a firm hand on his thigh, beginning to massage slowly, palming at the sensitive flesh. Loki groaned and spread his legs subconsciously, letting something deep inside of him take over. Something that actually knew what to do. Something that actually wanted this.  
But Thor trailed his hands evermore downward, brushing over Loki's length. Loki gasped.

"Th-Thor..."

"Sh. Hush, Loki."

Loki was a virgin. He always had been, and he always would be. He was never interested in ANYONE. Many have tried to get close to him, but even in pure, lighthearted romanticism, he would always be quick to spit insults. And for sex, he said he was always more interested in magic and books than pure, 'primal wants' and 'the desires of the flesh.' And he was adamant, even in questions asked. He would never even THINK of doing something so 'barbaric.' So even in his haze, this was one thing Loki wouldn't allow.

"Thor, no!"

"Hush Loki. It's alright."

"No!"

"Loki-"

"No, Thor!"

Loki began struggling and trying to push him away, with as much strength as a weak child would, but Thor easily stopped him, firmly gripping his wrists and hushing him.

"Hey, hey, Loki, it's okay! It's okay! Just relax, just relax..."

"No, Thor!"

He was squirming under Thor's grip, trying to wriggle away, to no avail.

"Loki-"

"No, I don't want this!"

"But it's alright, Loki! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Loki still struggled.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me. Loki, look at me, okay?"

Loki relaxed a little, looking into Thor's eyes, his breathing heavy, becoming scared.

"That's it. Listen to me, Loki. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. Loki, would I EVER hurt you?"

"I..."

"Really, Loki. Especially here. Especially somewhere so safe. It's okay. I won't hurt you, Loki."

"Thor..."

"Loki. It's okay."

"But I don't want to."

"But why? Why don't you want to?"

"... I... I don't..."

Loki couldn't think of anything. All he knew was, he didn't want to. But he didn't know why. And the warmth, and Thor's touch felt so good. So the question of 'why?' Turned into,  
'why shouldn't I?'

"I..."

"Just let me do this, okay, Loki? Just let me do this."

Loki let out a breath that he had been holding. He closed his eyes, and lay back, letting Thor know his answer through his actions. He had given up fighting, he was far too tired to fight. He was nervous and unsure, but he did trust his brother with his body.

But in reality, Loki would never let Thor do something like this. If Loki, in any other scenario woke up in chains to Thor touching him, he would throw a fit, use his magic, scream, immediately get free, and probably fuck Thor up real bad. But this time was different.

They had all had a large banquet for a celebration the previous night. That meant fat turkeys filling trays, full roasted pigs with apples in their mouths, and of course, lots and lots of mead. The strong kind. Thor had slipped several drugs into Loki's drinks throughout the evening, but none of them would have taken effect until late in the night. And by the end of the banquet, Loki had gotten considerably drunk. While not nearly as drunk as the others, he had MANY drinks. Thor barely drank anything, but made it look like he was very drunk with a little temporary magic of his own. 

Now Loki was lying in bed, drugged up, with several different types of sedatives and aphrodisiacs running through his system. And currently, Thor was enjoying the view of his younger brother, spread open, arms at the sides of his head, chained up and in his bed, fully willing for Thor to have his way with him. But what was the fun in taking him immediately? Thor wanted some fun with Loki, and he wanted to sate the growing hunger he had for his brother that been building for years, but that had never truly been serious enough to be anything more than fantasy.

Thor began running his hands over Loki, feeling Loki's tensed muscles. He was quivering and nervous, but Thor knew how to fix that. He began to massage his sides, slowly and carefully, but so pleasurable and sweet. Loki slowly began to relax himself, letting Thor massage him. Thor moved to his thighs, rubbing and kneading his sensitive flesh. Loki moaned, feeling the warmth at his thighs pooling down at his crotch. Loki liked it. And he wanted more. He summoned the only magic that he could think to call upon, and that, he knew, would greatly enhance the feeling. It was unstable, Loki didn't have the concentration to make it work. He grunted in annoyance and Thor realized what he was trying to do. He knew a little magic, and with the powers he had, he touched his hand to Loki's stomach, completing the broken spellwork. The sudden surge of energy made Loki draw in a sharp, staggered breath, arching his back. Thor chuckled and continued massaging. Now, he could feel sparks of warm magic shooting up his back. They made him shiver with subtle pleasure, and he groaned through closed lips.  
"Mmmmmh..."

Thor chuckled again, now Loki had fallen limp, and was now fully willing to do whatever Thor wished. He said,

"Are you ready, Loki?"

Loki gave a quick nod,  
"Y-yes, I'm ready..."

The drugs had taken full effect. Loki was ready. And he wanted it badly. He was already getting hard, and so was Thor. Thor began stroking Loki's crotch, massaging the area as a whole. He held Loki's length under his hand, applying steady pressure. Loki continued humming contentedly, and Thor continued stroking and gently pressing, bending forward and reaching his other hand to get knotted up in Loki's hair. Loki pressed a kiss to Thor's arm, grasping it with both his hands, holding Thor's hand against his head as he gently stroked his fingers through his long, Raven black hair. 

Thor stopped massaging Loki, and began to trail his finger's downward, brushing a finger against Loki's steadily hardening manhood. Which was, actually, well, surprisingly quite sizable. He wasn't in any means 'small,' and some could say it was actually a shame that Loki decided to remain a virgin. But now, he was Thor's, and he planned to take advantage of Loki's body in any way that he could. If not now, then maybe another time. 

He came to Loki's tight entrance, brushing his fingers against it. Loki gasped, and Thor took the opportunity to shove two fingers in his mouth. Loki groaned and almost bit him, but then realized what Thor intended. He began sucking at Thor's fingers, running his tongue over them, fucking Thor's fingers with his mouth, almost as if he was giving a blowjob. Thor chuckled, pulling his fingers away, and Loki groaned in annoyance. But Thor knew he wouldn't stay displeased for long. He trailed his hand downward, trailing his dry fingertips across Loki's stomach, teasingly, before reaching Loki's tight entrance. Loki gasped and arched his back again as Thor circled Loki's hole with his finger.

"Sssh. Just relax, Loki. I need to loosen you up."

Loki nodded,  
"okay." 

And waited patiently as Thor gently swirled his finger around his entrance, not letting the lubricant dry. He started slowly pushing inside with his forefinger, opening Loki up. Loki let out a small yelp, 

"aah! Thor, it hurts!"

"Yeah, I know. It hurts for a moment, but then it will feel really good, I promise."

Loki nodded his head, closing his eyes and squeezing them tightly shut. He bit his lip, and Thor realized, saying,

"Honey, you're going to make your lip bleed. Just bite the blanket or something, alright?"

"Okay, I'll try..."

Loki pulled up the corner of the sheet that had fallen to the side, and he stuck a piece of it in his mouth, biting down hard when Thor added the second finger. He whimpered and said through the thin cloth,

"Thor..."

"Yeah, I know... I know..."

He said, rubbing circles on Loki's stomach with his other hand.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much for you, and I'll stop."

"N-no... It feels good... I'm okay..."

"Alright, love..."

Thor added a third finger and Loki squealed, arching his back.  
"AAH! Thor!"

Thor kept hushing him and comforting him as he thrust his fingers in and out of Loki's tight hole. Loki was biting down hard on the blanket, stifling his screams.  
"It's okay, be as loud as you need. It lets me know if you're hurt, or if I did something right..."

Thor chuckled a little to comfort Loki, and so did he. But Thor slowly withdrew his fingers, and Loki knew what came next. Thor took out his length and lined himself up with Loki's entrance. Loki looked at him with fear in his eyes, knowing it was going to hurt. But Thor caressed his face with his hand, giving him a loving smile.

"It's okay Loki. It'll stop hurting in a minute... I promise..."

Loki nodded, and Thor slowly began to push inside.  
Loki let out a long cry of pain, arching his back. Tears spilled from his eyes, and he was whimpering uncontrollably. Thor was half way in and he had to stop. Loki's breathing was heavy and staggered. The blanket in his mouth was soaked. He was sweating and nervous.

"Loki, do I need to stop?"

"No... Please... Don't stop... It hurts... But it feels good... Don't... Don't stop Thor... Please...."

"If you're sure. But if there's any blood I'm stopping immediately."

"Okay... Just be gentle..."

Thor kept pushing and Loki yelped again, but less pained this time.  
Thor was all the way inside of him, resting, letting Loki get used to being filled. When he was still, he could feel Loki twitching and spasming around his length. This turned him on even more, impossibly.  
Loki was breathing heavily, and Thor leaned in close, embracing Loki, finally having his hands free to caress him slowly. He showered him in kisses and stroked him sweetly, comforting him. Loki groaned a little, and Thor said,

"I'm going to start moving now, okay?"

Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around him tightly, as if he was clinging on for dear life.  
'Poor little thing.' Thor thought.  
'I'll make sure to be gentle with you, Loki...'

Thor began pulling out and pushing back in shallowly, barely moving himself. Loki whined and whimpered at the movements, but then he kept groaning, letting Thor know it felt good. Thor continued going very slowly, making sure he didn't hurt Loki. And it did hurt, but it was a good hurt. And Loki didn't want it to stop.

"Thor... A little faster... I'm okay..."

Thor nodded, and began speeding up a little. Loki made little cries, but he was alright. He was just enjoying the feeling and attempting to loosen his muscles as Thor went a little faster.

"Mmh... Thor... Ah... Please... Faster... Harder... More..."

Loki was becoming addicted to the sensation of Thor's length brushing against one place inside of him that just felt so good... He didn't understand what it was, or HOW it felt SO good, but he couldn't get enough. Thor began going faster, pumping in and out of Loki at a steady rate... Watching Loki squirm, listening to him squeal, and cry, and moan...  
The magic inside Loki was running rampant, sending shocks up his spine, into his chest and his stomach, into his head, making him dizzy... The magic interacting with the drugs in his system and making him hunger for more. But he wasn't ready for it when Thor went even faster.

"MMH! Thor!"

"Aah... Loki..."

Thor was losing himself in it, in Loki's body, losing his fingers in his long, beautiful hair, his lovely body, unspoiled by any other's touch... His face, contorted so deliciously... His eyes, pleading and full of lust...

"Loki..."

But it was starting to hurt again for Loki as Thor went even faster. And it wasn't just the pain. The pleasure was overwhelming. He could barely breathe and he was expected to keep it together? No way was that happening. But it hurt like fuck, and Loki began digging his nails into Thor's shoulders.

"THOR! Aah! It hurts!"

"Loki... I can't stop... Just ride it out... Can you ride it out?..."

"Mmh... Y-yes... Thor... Aaaaagh..."

But Thor went a little faster, and Loki couldn't handle it. It hurt so badly that tears sprung to his eyes, but it felt so good that he wanted more. Loki stopped whimpering and started full on screaming. The cloth fell out of his mouth and he just let it out. His body was being forcibly shoved back and forth due to the force of it, it begged and screamed for him to stop but pleaded for more at the same time. Loki was being torn apart, physically and mentally, it wasn't a surprise when his climax approached so quickly. It hurt so badly that he was sobbing, tears running down his face.

"Thor... Please... Please... Quickly... I won't be able to take the pain... Much longer... Aaaah..."

Thor was worried for Loki, but he knew he couldn't stop. So he nodded and focused his thrusts at Loki's prostate, slamming into it each time he thrust.

"AAAAH!!! Thor!!!"

"Loki, LOKI, YES!!!"

Loki came intensely, his semen spilling all over his stomach in quick spurts, feeling an intense but euphoric feeling rush over him. Thor came as well, burying himself deep inside of Loki as he shot his seed even deeper. He finally stopped, slowing his thrusting. Loki's muscles were spasming from the intensity as he was coming down from his high. Then they were both still. Thor collapsed on top of Loki as Loki was gulping down air.

"Thor... I can't... I can't breathe... Thor..."

He held himself up by his arms and rubbed Loki's chest, saying  
,  
"That's it, baby brother... Breathe... Just breathe, Loki... You've been through an ordeal..."

They both laughed at that, and Thor slowly pulled out of Loki, causing Loki to hum in content.

"Mmh. Thor..."

He rolled over to Loki's side, holding him in his arms. Loki reciprocated, holding Thor as close as he could, that is, of course, until Thor had to push him away to wipe the seed off his stomach before it got everywhere.  
Loki was tired. No, exhausted.

"Thor... I've never been more tired in my whole life... And yet... I've never been more happy."

Thor smiled. Hearing this made him happier than he could have ever imagined it would.

"You know what else, Thor?"

"What else?"

"I've also never felt more loved..."

This almost brought tears to his eyes. He gave Loki a kiss on his head as he lay it upon Thor's chest. And he said,

"I love you, Loki."

And for the first time in his life, he felt truly happy.

"I love you too, Thor."

And that made him even happier.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thor sat at one of the tables in one of the main rooms. It was a table for two. The other Warriors were chatting at the table adjacent.  
Thor had his elbows on the table, and his hands propped up against his forehead. And the look on his face said he knew he was dead.  
Fandral was sitting across from him, smiling. He chuckled. And he said,

"Wow. Really, I'm impressed."

He gave a joking, amused, pity applause.

"You have really outdone yourself this time. You know, I really don't know how you're gonna get out of this one."

Thor just kept staring downward.

"I am never gonna top that. And this time, I'm pretty sure you might actually be a dead man walking."

 

And then they heard it. A thunderous roar of the awoken beast, angry, and thirsty for blood.

"THOOOOOOR?!?!?!"

And at that moment, Thor knew his life was over.

Loki turned and appeared at the end of the hall connecting to the room, which Thor was sitting directly across from, right in Loki's path, a deer in the headlights. Loki was wearing his nightgown, seething with rage. Thor looked helplessly to Fandral, the other warriors staring. He pleaded meekly,  
"Please help me."

Fandral chuckled and stood up, saying,

"No thanks. I'm not getting caught up in this shit storm."

And he walked away. Leaving poor Thor in the middle of Loki's fury.

 

Loki was furious, a whistling kettle about to boil over and subsequently explode. He reached Thor, pulled him up by his collar, and slapped him so hard that it was loud. And it left an angry red mark immediately.

"THOR ODINSON, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!?! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!!! ACTUALLY, NO, I THINK YOU ALREADY DID!!! HOW DRUNK DID YOU HAVE TO BE TO THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!?! I WILL BE CLEANING STAINS OUT FOR WEEKS NOW, AND HEALING AS WELL, BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING IDIOCY!!! I MADE IT VERY CLEAR THAT I WANTED THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF THAT!!! HOW BLIND, HOW DUMB, HOW ARROGANT, HOW IGNORANT DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WILLINGLY?!?! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALKING THOR, MARK MY WORDS!!!"

He slapped him again, adding more pain to the already bruised flesh.

"I don't know how you did it, I don't know how you got it into affect, but I will expect full respect, almost bordering WORSHIP towards me whenever you are to speak to me, is that clear?"

Thor nodded quickly, intense fear in his eyes, mirroring Loki's, whose own were full of rage.

Loki tossed him backward and trudged off, his bare feet leaving scorched footprints on the tiled floor, soon catching on fire.

The Warriors were staring. Except for Fandral.  
Who fell over  
And laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, I'm not gonna lie.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this fic, leave a comment containing praise or constructive criticizm below, and leave a kudos if you liked it! Thanks!
> 
> This work was originally written on Werdsmith  
> http://www.werdsmith.com/


End file.
